Savannah Rose and The Team: The Start of it All
by TheDiamondWriter
Summary: Savannah Rose lived a normal life on Earth but one day, her life goes upside-down. She has a secret... her friends are wizards. Soon she discovers that she is also a wizard. But what if she has to be the hero of a universe called the Spiral? What if she comes from a world everyone hates? What if her wizard school is rare? What if her past is special? This story... is her beggining.
1. Introduction

" Are you sure we should do this? " Asked an owl.

" We have no other choice, Gamma" Anwsered an old wizard.

The old wizard put a spell on his crystal ball, and soon, a picture of a red-haired girl with cyan eyes appears on it.

" Aha! The spell is working! Look Gamma, finaly we have found one. " Said the old wizard.

" Whoo? "

" A young wizardess, who has the power to perhaps, save Wizard City! "

"Oh really? Where? "

" In a very, very distant realm… My goodness! On a world that doesn't even believe in magic!

" She must have to be brave! And have help along the way! "

" Oh she will, for she has friends, who are wizards also! And her heart will show her the way to be brave... Gamma, we must enroll her, quickly! Before the answers to the other enrollments will come! " The old wizard said.

" What is her name? " The owl asked.

" _Savannah Rose "_ The old wizard replied.

_To Be Continued…_

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'm just busy and new and I wanted to start off with a short chapter. The next ones will be great I promise! **


	2. Chapter 1: Who I Am, Part 1

Savannah Rose was a very special girl, but others didn't seem to think so. She was bullied very often. She was kind, brave, honest and sometimes… mysterious. She had soft red hair and cyan eyes. But the mysterious thing about her look is her clothing. She always would always wear tan and maroon clothes… sometimes tan and pink and orange and purple and rainbow colors… uh, where was I? Oh right. Those were her favorite colors, but no one knew why she wore clothes in exactly those colors. Another part of her mysteries is a secret… but it was no ordinary secret… her friends were wizards! She kept their secret very safe (since her some from her family were wizards and her friends were wizards too) and never told it to anyone. But she never knew that she was one herself.

_August 26, 7.00 in the morning, Savannah's room in New York, Earth_

Savannah was peacefully sleeping on her… desk (she fell asleep while drawing a picture so…). And her mom quietly came in the room.

"Savannah wake up." Her mom whispered. However, Savannah still was sleeping. But her mother had an idea… " Savannah, Your late for school!" Her mother told with a calm, yet loud voice.

" WHAT?! DID YOU WAIT TO TELL ME?! " Savannah woke up and began to run around the room. She got her favorite tan-colored t-shirt with a heart on it, then her pinkish-maroon skirt and then her brown shoes. But then Savannah looked at her calendar and realized that it was Summer. " Mom! It's August! "

" I know, sweetie. But I woke you up like that because I have surprise for you downstairs."

" Um, ok I guess…" Savannah said confused. Why did her mother make her a surprise?

Savannah and her mother went downstairs to the living room. It was a bit dark so Savannah turned on the lights. But when she turned them on…

" SURPRISE! " Shouted a group a girls and boys in the room. " HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAVANNAH!"

Savannah forgot all about her own birthday! All of her friends were there: Kevin Shield ( the boy with brown hair, dark green eyes and red clothing), Anastasia "Ann" Blade (the girl with dark brown hair, green eyes and a soft green dress), Fiona Breeze (the girl with honey-blonde hair, soft blue eyes and blue clothing), Mia and Michael " Mike" Legend (the twin sister and brother, both with soft brown hair but Mia had blue eyes and Mike had brown eyes. They both weared yellow clothing) and Sophia and Matthew Dawn (Sophia had soft blonde hair and Matt had chocolate brown hair, they both had dark blue eyes and weared purple clothes).

_August 26, 7.15 in the evening, Savannah's living room in New York, Earth_

Savannah had a wonderful time that day. She got gifts from her whole family and her friends' families, she danced with her friends (including Kevin), everything was perfect! That is, until one moment…

" Please open my gift! It's awesome! And it's from all of us! " Mia almost begged Savannah.

" It is? " Mike asked Mia.

" We had a meeting, you weren't there" Mia anwsered.

" _Have a magical Birthday Savannah! _

_-The Team" _Savannah read.

She opened it up and she was surprised! It was a spell deck of treasure cards!

" Thanks so much! I love it! " Savannah hugged her friends. But they all seemed a bit… worried. " Why do you guys look worried? "

" Uh… " Kevin didn't know what to say.

" Tomorrow we need to start packing since we're going to the _Ravenwood School of Magical Arts_ in Wizard City. " Michael said. He looked around and saw everyone looking at him. " I shouldn't have said that right? "

" What?… Is this true? Because Mike and Mia make joke sometimes and-" Savannah got cut off.

"- This… isn't a joke… We don't even know if we got accepted, the results will come in today and very soon… " Kevin said sadly.

" Let's go to my room, you're still staying here for the slumber party right?"

" Well duh! " Mia said.

_August 26, 8.00 in the evening, Savannah's room in New York, Earth_

Everyone was sleeping except for Savannah. She looked out the window thinking what will happen to her if her friends leave. Suddenly, there was a knock on the window. Sparks of light were trying to get it. Savannah opened her window and the sparks flew into the room. Everyone woke up. Those sparks were actually the school scrolls. Everyone read theirs and they were happy because all of them got in. Suddenly, another spark flew in, this time, it became a scroll in front of Savannah! She read it and was surprised… She also got accepted…

_To be continued…_

**I'm going to post some chapters late so be please be patient!**


End file.
